pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
NPC
These NPCs won’t harm you. Standard NPCs The Shopkeeper can be found in the Shop at Depths 6, 11, and 16 (the depth directly after each boss depth). The Shop will always be in a room adjacent to the staircase that brought you down to that depth. He has a random assortment of items that he will sell in exchange for Gold. The Rat King can be found in a room behind a hidden door in Goo's room. The room is surrounded by Chests with small amounts of Gold, weapons, or armor, which are normally cursed. The Rat King does nothing special but wanders the depth trying to find a way to get back to his "Kingdom." Summoned NPCs Mirror Images can be summoned by reading the Scroll of Mirror Image. Mirror Images will have the same weapon and armor as the Hero/ine. When summoned, they will wander around randomly and attack any hostile creatures in their view. Mirror Images will disappear after hitting an enemy or getting hit. If a Scroll of Lullaby is read when the Mirror Images are in sight, they will stand still and not move until an enemy is in sight. You can exchange places with an adjacent Mirror Image by tapping on them. Sheep are summoned by firing the Wand of Flock. Each charge will produce 1 Sheep per level of the wand (and/or the Ring of Power), which can be used as a blockade, preventing enemies from reaching or attacking the Hero/ine for a certain number of turns. The Sheep will not move from their spot (except with a Wand of Reach). After that certain number of turns, the Sheep fade away. Golden bees can be summoned by throwing or shattering a Honeypot. The Golden bee then follows the Hero/ine and will attack your enemies in its view. Golden bees lose some health each turn until they die. Quest NPCs The Sad Ghost is an NPC that can be found somewhere at Depths 2-4. Since , the Sad Ghost can either give the Dried Rose quest or the Fetid Rat quest. And as of , he can also give the Curse Personification quest. * For the Dried Rose quest, the ghost asks you to help it find the Dried Rose. The Dried Rose can be obtained by slaying enemies at Depths 2 - 4. * For the Fetid Rat quest, the ghost asks you to avenge him by slaying the Fetid Rat. This rat will drop a Giant Rat Skull upon death. * For the Curse Personification quest, the ghost asks you to help it break free of a dark curse. If the Hero/ine accepts, the Sad Ghost will transform into the Curse Personification. When the Dried Rose/Giant Rat Skull is given to the Sad Ghost or when the Curse Personification is defeated, the Hero/ine will be rewarded with either the Ghost's Weapon or the Ghost's Armor. The Old Wandmaker is an NPC that can be found somewhere in Depths 7-9. Since , the Old Wandmaker can either give the Seed of Rotberry quest or the Corpse Dust quest. And as of , he can give the Phantom Fish quest. * For the Seed of Rotberry quest, the Old Wandmaker will ask the Hero/ine to help him find a Seed of Rotberry. The Seed of Rotberry will be at the same depth the Old Wandmaker is at, in its plant form (Rotberry Shrub). If the Hero/ine steps on the plant, it will release Toxic Gas and apply the Rooted debuff. When the seed is picked up, it emits a challenge sound (like the Scroll of Challenge). * For the Corpse Dust quest, the Old Wandmaker will ask the Hero/ine to help him find some Corpse Dust. It can be gathered from Skeletal Remains. * For the Phantom Fish quest, the Old Wandmaker will ask the Hero/ine to help him find the Phantom Fish. It can be found in a water tile by searching for it. When the Seed of Rotberry/Corpse Dust/Phantom Fish is given to the Old Wandmaker, the Hero/ine will be rewarded with either a Battle or a Non-battle wand. The Troll Blacksmith is an NPC that can be found somewhere at Depths . Since , the Troll Blacksmith can either give the Dark Gold Ore quest or the Bloody Pickaxe quest. Upon speaking with him, the Troll Blacksmith will give the Hero/ine a Pickaxe. * For the Dark Gold Ore quest, the Troll Blacksmith asks the Hero/ine to mine 15 Dark Gold Ore. Dark Gold Ore veins can be found throughout Depths 11-15. * For the Bloody Pickaxe quest, the Troll Blacksmith asks the Hero/ine to stain his Pickaxe with Vampire Bat blood by slaying 1''' Vampire Bat. When at least '''15 Dark Gold Ore/a Blood-stained Pickaxe is given to the Troll Blacksmith, he will take 2 of the same item and reforge it into 1 level higher than the highest level item used in the forging process. The Ambitious Imp is an NPC that can be found somewhere at Depths . The Ambitious Imp gives the Dwarf Token quest. * For the Dwarf Token quest, the Ambitious Imp will ask you to slay either 6 Golems or 8 Dwarf monks, each dropping a Dwarf Token. When at least 6 or 8 Dwarf Tokens are given to the Ambitious Imp, the Hero/ine will be rewarded with an identified, upgraded, cursed ring. : If you reach Depth 21 before returning to the Ambitious Imp to give him the Dwarf Tokens, the Shop will never appear, even if you complete the Ambitious Imp's quest after having visited Depth 21. History : Mirror Image | 1.6.0 | : * Sad Ghost * Old Wandmaker | 1.6.1 | : Troll Blacksmith | 1.6.2 | : Ambitious Imp | 1.7.0 | : Rat King Fixed: Quest NPC's can no longer drop their reward on a non-walk-able cell (Quest Items can no longer be thrown at a non-walk-able cell) | 1.7.4 | : Golden Bee }} Category:NPCs Category:Characters